Annihilator
controlled Annihilator scouting for the wanted player.]] The Annihilator, sometimes known as the NOOSE Annihilator, is a helicopter in Grand Theft Auto IV based on the S-70 Blackhawk. The Annihilator is comparable to the Raindance in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas for its design and real-life counterpart. Description Operated by the LC Patriotism and Immigration Authority, or NOOSE, the Annihilator is the only armed law enforcement vehicle in GTA IV, occasionally seen patrolling the skies above Liberty City in single player mode, often over the East Borough Bridge and Hickey Bridge. Its livery is modeled after the US Custom and Border Protection's Office of CBP Air and Marine colors. It has four side-mounted miniguns that are difficult to aim and require reloading after prolonged fire, but are hugely devastating to people and vehicles alike and are essentially supplied with infinite ammunition. Strangely, AI-controlled Annihilators never use their miniguns, instead relying on NOOSE soldiers seated on the rounds to fire on the player. A passenger in an Annihilator (or any other helicopter) can shoot an assault rife type weapon regardless if they are in the large passenger bay in the center of the chopper or in the copilot's seat. Additionally, in multiplayer mode, entering the Annihilator will cause the player to automatically obtain a Rocket Launcher with 8 rounds. The helicopter moves faster than any other vehicle in GTA IV, but it is more difficult to slow down as a result. An effective way to slow down is to stop accelerating, pull back, and accelerate once again with the L-stick still held back, as opposed to just reversing. The Lost and Damned downloadable content, the top speed was increased and explosive minigun rounds were added, which destroy helicopters, cars, and players very quickly. The Annihilator is a popular vehicle in GTA IV's Multiplayer modes because of its speed, maneuverability and resistance to enemy fire. But in TLAD, the Annihilator has been removed from single-player mode and is most commonly found in Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch. The only way to obtain it in single-player mode is by cheats or by sniping the pilot when you have a high enough wanted level and the helicopter isn't to high up to explode when it falls. Locations * One on a helipad at Northeast police station in Algonquin. It is watched over by LCPD officers armed with rifles, but stealing it will only earn you the usual one star for vehicle theft, which can easily be evaded once you take the chopper. * One in Purgatory near the Golden Pier. No stars will be acquired since no one is guarding it. It can also be found in multiplayer. * One on a helipad on a police station near Chinatown. Can be accessed by parking a large van/truck under a vent on the north side of the building,then jumping up a series of vents and edges until you reach the top. * One in Francis International Airport, although it is recommended you go for another one, because entering the airport will earn you a 4 star wanted level, which you cannot lose while in the Annihilator. * One on top of the MeTV building in Algonquin instead of a Maverick after you collect all 200 pigeons. * Three in Francis International Airport in multiplayer mode. * Summoned by calling 359-555-0100. This disables the Walk Free and One Man Army achievements. * At the Helitour HeliPort in Multiplayer * One on top of the fire station in south-west Alderney in multiplayer. Prominent appearances * Three Leaf Clover * Out of Commission (Revenge ending) * A Revenger's Tragedy (Deal ending) Trivia * Many people thought that this helicopter was a Hunter upon release of the game. * The helicopter can lose its blade and tail causing it to either hurtle towards the ground or spin wildly out of control. * Although it has four M134 7.62 NATO miniguns, each has an unrealistic extremely low rate of fire, and the actual rate of fire of all four together is only a bit slower than that of an SMG, in real life, each of these should fire at least at 70 rounds per second, a real helicopter like this then should fire from 280 to 400 rounds per second (all miniguns firing at the same time). *Along with the Fire Truck the Annihilator is one of the only vehicles in Grand Theft Auto:IV to have mounted weapon(s). Gallery Image:NBA1.jpg|The Annihilator's miniguns in action. Image:Anhhilator.jpg|The Annihilator is extensively available in several multiplayer modes in GTA IV. }} nl:Annihilator Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Military Category:Helicopters Category:Aircraft Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles